smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs (LD Stories)
This article is under construction and may only be edited by Numbuh 404. Smurfs are a group of magical creatures that exist within The Light and Dark Series. They are collectively considered to be main protagonists throughout the series. Physical Makeup Smurfs are considered "three apples tall," which is approximately 4" (10.6 centimeters) tall by human measurement standards. Their skin is a unique shade of blue, commonly referred to as "Smurfy blue," with large eyes, large round ears, short necks, and generally lean, but squat bodies. They have four fingers and toes, small round tails, and short necks, but their limbs have 5x the muscle strength of the average human with twice as much stamina. This strength allows them to run at approximately 6ft (1.8m) per second, jump from heights of approximately 4ft (1.2m), or climb up trees, walls, or other surfaces at a rate of 3ft (0.9m) per second. When working as a unified form (such as standing on each other's shoulders), they often meet human strength standards or may even surpass them. General Intelligence Smurfs have about the same brain capacity as humans, meaning that their intelligence is remarkably more cognitive and progressive than other animal species. It seems that wisdom comes in time through any given Smurf's life, but certain phases sway their actual intelligence versus their presented intelligence to others. From Infancy to Childhood Much like humans, they are naïve, trusting, impatient, and gullible while they are Smurflings, and maintain some of those same traits when reaching Smurfhood (young adulthood, also known as the "teenage" years). It is during this time that many discover their own "Smurfiness," which directly affects their language development. From Childhood to Adulthood Throughout the course of their adult lives, some Smurfs mature much faster than others, and so they develop patience, empathy, sympathy, tolerance, courage, and other virtuous traits from personal experiences. It is during this time that most have a basic understanding of self-identity, as well as discovering the identities of their fellow Smurfs, which can lead to cooperation or conflict depending on varying personal viewpoints. Social Structure Since the recorded beginning of Smurfdom, there has been at least one figurehead to serve as a leader, parent or guardian, social mediator, and counselor. Such figureheads are chosen by previous figureheads after having demonstrated a certain level of wisdom, personal growth, compassion, intelligence (commonly called "thinking globally, acting locally"), openness, and independence. The figurehead(s) in charge have the freedom to retire their title(s) as "Papa Smurf/Momma Smurfette(s)" and hand them down to the next figurehead(s) at their discretion, although they are generally still contributing to the community after retirement. The basic status chain goes as follows: #"Baby Smurf/Smurfette" #"Named Smurf/Smurfette" #"Papa Smurf/Momma Smurfette" #"Grandpa Smurf/Grandma Smurfette" Each figurehead is identified by the color of clothing they wear. They undergo a change from the traditional white in several steps, which are as follows: #All White #Colored Hat, White Outfit #All Colored Culture Smurf culture is a cooperative, tight-knit familial society in which every Smurf is led to believe that every individual has something to offer to the entire community. They have no monetary system, as each attempt to introduce one has failed, but it is not uncommon for Smurfs to uphold a bartering system. Most find that exchanging goods and/or services brings individuals together, as one must agree to benefit the other through these exchanges (known as "symbiosis" in modern ecology). However, certain Smurfs are more likely to benefit the community than others simply by their occupations, talents, or strong personality traits (such as Handy, the carpenter, or Greedy, the main chef). Other Smurfs may not necessarily contribute as much to the village for the same reasons (such as Vanity, the narcissist, or Lazy, the narcoleptic). At times, this can result in disputes about the true equality of each individual, thus creating comparisons, which must be settled by the figurehead(s). If all else fails, the differences between two opposing Smurfs will be accepted, and both will be punished for spending time arguing and comparing instead of cooperating and working. The Smurfs, overall, have many customs, listed below: #Religion #Birthdays #Language #Holidays (such as Christmas, Easter, Spook-A-Smurf Eve, and more) #Marriage History Mother Nature had never intended for the Smurfs race to come into creation; rather, the first "Smurf" was accidentally created by a pair of Gods who were trying to bring new adaptations to an existing Elf species (later to become the Woodelf branch). This small creature was only called the "Blue Elf," and after receiving approval from both Mother Nature and Father Time, was sent to be raised amongst other Elves until old enough to live independently. Pending more... Census Documentation Below is the list of all known Smurfs in existence, male or female, in order of their creation. Note: Generation Four is reliant on Papa Smurf's memory of each Smurf baby's arrival, which could be wrong in his accounts. 'Generation One' *Nanny Smurf -- Female 'Generation Two' *Grandpa Smurf -- Male 'Generation Three' *Papa Smurf -- Male 'Generation Four' *Gutsy Smurf -- Male *Hefty Smurf -- Male *Farmer Smurf -- Male *Handy Smurf -- Male *Miner Smurf -- Male *Camouflage Smurf -- Male *Wild Smurf -- Male *Reporter Smurf -- Male *Painter Smurf -- Male *Harmony Smurf -- Male *Poet Smurf -- Male *Marco Smurf -- Male *Reveler Smurf -- Male *Vanity Smurf -- Male *Wooly Smurf -- Male *Cobbler Smurf -- Male *Timber Smurf -- Male *Tracker Smurf -- Male *Greedy Smurf -- Male *Grouchy Smurf -- Male *Tailor Smurf -- Male *Barber Smurf -- Male *Sweepy Smurf -- Male *Actor Smurf -- Male *Clumsy Smurf -- Male *Brainy Smurf -- Male *Dreamy Smurf -- Male *Nosey Smurf -- Male *Flighty Smurf -- Male *Doctor Smurf -- Male *Drummer Smurf -- Male *Tuffy Smurf -- Male *Scaredy Smurf -- Male *Lazy Smurf -- Male *Weepy Smurf -- Male *Jokey Smurf -- Male *Sickly Smurf -- Male *Smurfette -- Female *Hundredth Smurf -- Male *Moxette -- Female 'Generation Five' *Snappy Smurfling -- Male *Slouchy Smurfling -- Male *Natural Smurfling -- Male *Sassette Smurfling -- Female 'Generation Six' *Baby Smurf -- Male 'Other' *Clockwork Smurf -- Male (Design) *Clockette -- Female (Design) *Bernadette -- Female (Imaginarium) Trivia *The Smurfs are actually based on a fictional elf race that appeared in a short film called "La Cadeau à la fée" ("The gift to the fairy"), made by a company called "La Compagnie Belg D'Actualités," which Peyo used to work for as a young man. He was also a fan of Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, from which the design of the Smurfs is loosely attributed. *Grandpa and Nanny are not categorized in the same Generation because while they are now relatively the same age, she was older than him prior to her imprisonment in Castle Captor. *Snappy, Slouchy, and Natural Smurfs are categorized in Generation Five instead of Generation Four because their age reversal is permanent, and so they are aging in accordance to nature. Therefore, Sassette has a proper placement since they were the ones to create her. Category:Races Category:Single-gendered races Category:Numbuh 404's Articles